myththeguardiansfandomcom-20200214-history
ARMOR SETS
man, i lost the first editing !!! should save up more !!!** sooo....first thing first !!! THE LIST OF THE ARMOR SETS well, this is just the beging of this, sooo......I'll be back !!!! muahahahahaha !!!! *** FINALLY GOT BACK ON TRACKS !! so now the armor sets are, well, at least listed in the table !! but there is still a lot to say about them !! Well, there are some that are pretty much useless !! like most of the Mage, the Scout, the Mystic and mainly anything below the one i call the *Soldier* set !! The one i call the *Guard* set doesn't even have a boot or something like that, but it is quite good with the so-called *Thief* boots set !! But lets focus now on the real issues !! Well, as i excluded some sets, there are some that still hold water !! *********** SOLDIER SET the Helmet, the Hauberk and the Armored boots !! In my opinion this is the best set in all game when in comes to low MFs costs, low Gold repair and powerful protection !! Also only Scout set and bellow can reach level 3 without MFs, and this set is pretty useful as lower levels too !! I use several of them at level 2 and 3 with only one set at level 4, and i am prospecting the opportunity of forging a level 5 set of armor from that one !! i strongly advise against forging several sets at level 4, one should aim only for 1 set and use it as much as possible before forging the next level !!! it is cheaper this way, and that action should be used only when all set pieces reach a durability below 10. but i do advise to forge several level 2 and 3 sets and use them as much as you like, mainly against the weaker monsters, as they are cheap to Gold repair, and whenever durability reaches under 10, one should think about selling them if they are level 3 sets, but upgrade them to level 3 for those that are level 2 sets. ******** CHAMPION SET Starting with this set, all sets at level 3 will require MFs !! while i have not yet forged one at level 3, i can only account about the power of the first 2 levels. so i will make another table, to be easier to compare to the Soldier armor set. This is a good strategy for this topic, so i am going to use it more here, and maybe else where too, mainly on the weapons topic. Too bad it only came to me today !! o_o or 8[ as an emoticon !! 8D !! lol !! DEBATE Well, as we can easily see, it takes 21 MFs in total to reach Soldier set level 5 and almost the same amount to reach Champion armor 3 set, while with half the cost of the Champion level 3 set we get a slight better protection. Also we can reach a basic defense of 238 at level 5 Soldier set, or we can just improve protection alone for the set and go for the 262 variation and get a really powerful protective gear !! A MUST HAVE !! ******** RAINHEART SET Also as the Champion set, i have not forged yet the level 3 set for this one. Let's see what it looks like !! DEBATE Well, this one behaves so much different from the Champion set !! It is more expensive, but far more powerful and this one should worth the high cost of MFs that go into it !! Not sure if i should make one, or not, it well depends on the last set, the Erkhai. And if the 3rd level is so powerful, imagine what level 5 with focus on protection looks like !! ************* ERKHAI SET I see myself in a ridiculos situation, as have not yet established a level 2 set here, but i am very close to reaching the last utility of the level 1 set !! Basically, one can level up with ease by avoiding major conflict and simply going for daily quests, for now i usually go for the Cactus Elixir quest and for the Ogres in the Mountains quest (aka the Highland Plateau quest) This table will be later re-edited, but for now let's see what it look like. DEBATE This set is very strange, as the boots do not give any protection for the first 2 levels, maybe even more of them. The helmet and the body armor give a lot of protection, and also high life. The boots give mainly energy, some concentration and a good dodge percentage !! Somehow this set is almost the equivalent of the CONQUEROR VIP SET but weaker !! For the protection part the Conqueror gives 81+122+ 0 (!!)= 203 protection with hefty life bonus for the helmet and the boots, but with a higher dodge (13% for Erkhai boots 1st level, 23% for the Conqueror boots). Of course, as the levels go up for the Ekhai, so does the dodge bonus, the protection and the life, just to name the battle related most important ones, well, let's just say that Erkhai 2nd level gives 17 % dodge !! So my guess is that at higher levels this will surpass the Conqueror set, but the main question is how long until it will reach the SOVEREIGN VIP SET and of course at last will it ever be a match for the IMPERIAL VIP SET ?? Guess i should make another table with those sets too !! Maybe in another page !! HERE IT IS >>> ☀https://myththeguardians.wikia.com/wiki/VIP_ARMOR_SETS Bye for now from CGL Lamattore **PS changed my mind this evening of 27 november 2018 and upgraded Erkhai to level 2 to see what it looks like !! well, the Conqueror is left behind with this, and with next level of Erkhai i will be close to the Sovereign, but perhaps level 4 is better !! if the next upgrades behave like this, it is clearly the best set, but i should also consider the Rainheart at level 1 and 2 also, and i can reforge over and over Erkhai 2 after i use it enough times !! On the long run, only one Erkhai should be upgraded further more, but probably NO Rainheart !! and the Soldier too, for low costs !! As for the weapons, the Mage set should go to level 3 and later to 4, maybe even the Scout weapons, not sure about those, we will see. And of course the Erkhai as the strongest weapons off all !! *********************************************************** Well after some consideration, i am thinking about expandin more this page with some new ideas !! i mean has anybody ever wandered (except myself) how much will these items last in battle ?? As i am good with Maths, i did !! but of course only today !! let us say that i have a level 4 Soldier Armor set (well, i do !! but that is just another matter.....) At 60 initial Durability, it will last for 59 battles, and after Gold repair, drops to 59 Durability, and so on.... sooo that means that the whole set will protect me for 59+58+57+56+.........+5+4+3+2+1=1770 battles !!! well, not really worth to Gold repair it under 7 Durability, maybe not even worth under 10 9+8+7+....+3+2+1=45 battles we can say that are not worthy of the set anymore There is a Math Formula that is easy to spot here, the sum of the first N natural numbers 1+2+3+........+(N-2)+(N-1)+N= N*(N+1) / 2 so in total a level 4 set of weapons and / or armor will be used in about 1725 battles, and then you can either Aer repair the whole set and restore it to full 60 initial Durability, or forge it to the next level, for a basic of 72 Durability The same goes for a level 5 equipment 71+70+69+........+3+2+1=2556 battles 2556-45=2511 battles and after you can either Aer repair the items, or, if it is possible, no clue yet !!! forge them to level 6 !!! *** After a night's rest, how about giving you the Math for lower levels of Equipment. Well, levels 2 and 3 behave somewhat similar, as they have 42 Durability, and 50 the other one, and lose 2 points of it per Gold repair. So how long will these last in battle ?? 49+47+45+......+7+5+3+1= ?? and 41+39+37+.......+7+5+3+1= ?? Well, now the formula changes, as we can easily see that it looks like an 2N-1+2N-3+2N-5+........= so we can add N a number of time and also subtract it the same number of times to simplify the calculation For level 3 items N=25, for level 2 items N=21 50+48+46+.....+8+6+4+2--25= see another formula here= 2*( 25+24+23+...+4+3+2+1)--25={2*/ 2}--25=N*(N+1)--25= 25*26-25=25*(26-1)=25*25=625 BATTLES !! well, that was pretty easy !! for level 3 items !! for level 2 items 41+39+37+....+3+1= [we have the formula from before, the square of the base, N=21*21=441 BATTLES Now we can just adjust them with the subtraction of the last part, the non-useful repairs 7+5+3+1=16 625-16=609 BATTLES level 3 items 441-16=425 BATTLES level 2 items